


Plan? Improvise!

by Cezet



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dean Doesn't, Lollipop fixation, M/M, Seth plans things, Tutoring, fake relationship turns real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cezet/pseuds/Cezet
Summary: Seth remembered the first time Dean had come into the tutoring center where he was a student worker.  Leather jacket, plain white t-shirt and jeans, messy blond-ish hair and a five o’clock shadow, he had looked like he’d just walked out of one of Seth’s fantasies.  
In return for helping him graduate, Dean helps Seth rid himself of an unwanted suitor.





	1. Chapter 1

Seth adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses and looked at the man sitting next to him slumped over his textbooks.

“Come on, Dean, just give it a little more effort,” he began.

“It’s hopeless,” mumbled the other.

“Do you want to graduate or not?”

“Of course I do, but I can’t do this shit!”

“You can if you put your mind to it.”

“Fuck, it’s not like I’m ever going to need this stuff anyway,” Dean pouted.

Seth sighed.

“Maybe not, but you didn’t listen to your academic advisor, so you’re stuck.  Now, what would the confidence interval be for this problem?”

 

 

Seth remembered the first time Dean had come into the tutoring center where he was a student worker.  Leather jacket, plain white t-shirt and jeans, messy blond-ish hair and a five o’clock shadow, he had looked like he’d just walked out of one of Seth’s fantasies.  Seth shut his gawping mouth quickly and checked him in, making sure to note what class he needed help with and thrilled to see that it was a statistics class, which Seth was qualified to tutor in.  Dean had put off seeking help until after he’d failed his first exam, so Seth had to begin at the beginning to catch him up to where he needed to be.  Watching him “get it” during the explanation of types of variables was fascinating.  Dean had shaken Seth’s hand at the end of the session and enthusiastically offered to buy him a beer.  Seth had blushed and replied that he didn’t really go for drinking much.   Then, he’d quickly pulled out the appointment calendar to book future sessions.  Dean was firm in requesting to always work with Seth.  Soon, they set up sessions on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons.

 

“How come this makes so much more sense when you’re explaining it than when my professor is?” Dean asked after their fourth session.

Seth shrugged.  “Dunno,” he said as he leaned forward a bit to turn a page in the notebook Dean had brought with his class notes.  Dean leaned back at the same time and rested his hand on the back of Seth’s chair.  When Seth sat back, he froze as his back came in contact with Dean’s hand.  Dean seemed to not even notice and he leaned forward to look at the new page of notes, his arm pressing against Seth slightly.  This brought the two closer together as they worked and the mixed smells of Dean, the leather of his jacket and his cologne made Seth’s heart race.  Seth focused on the task at hand and got through the session.  After Dean left, Seth noticed that his leather jacket was still hanging on the back of the chair.  He grabbed it and rushed out of the center, but Dean was nowhere to be found.  He went back and put it behind the main desk, thinking Dean would come looking for it the next day or, at worst, that he’d have it for him at his Thursday session.

An hour later, Seth finished his time tutoring for the day and walked out the front door of Rhodes Hall.  He unwrapped his customary lollipop and shoved it in his mouth.  As he looked up, he saw Dean approaching.

“Hey, Seth, did I leave my jacket?” Dean asked.

Seth pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, a bit embarrassed at Dean seeing him eat children’s candy.  Seth kept a lollipop in his mouth most of the time.  It had started as a defense mechanism in high school.  If someone asked him a question, the extra time removing the candy gave him to consider his response was useful.  Now, it had become a significant habit.

“Yeah, I came after you, but you were already gone.  I put it behind the desk,” he replied as he turned to walk back into the center with Dean.  He got the jacket and handed it to Dean who took it with a happy smile.

“Whew, man, I was afraid I’d lost it.  Thanks for keeping it safe for me.”

“No problem,” replied Seth, returning the smile.

They fell into step with each other as they left the building, chatting about post-college plans.


	2. Chapter 2

At their eighth session, Seth was distracted. 

“So, when chi square is green, everyone takes a shot?” asked Dean.

“Mmmhmmm….” Seth murmured, “Wait, what?”

Dean stared at him.  “Earth to Seth” Dean said, playfully rapping his knuckles against Seth’s forehead.

“Sorry, Dean.  Got a little lost in thought there.  Go back to chi square.”

“What’s got you so distracted?”

“It’s nothing important enough to interrupt your tutoring session.”

“No,” Dean said with a grin, putting his arms behind his head and kicking his feet up onto the table, “now I’m curious.  What is it?”

Seth sighed.

“You know the music festival this weekend?  My dad’s making me go with my stepsister Charlotte.  I’m supposed to keep her out of trouble.  She’s great, just a little wild, you know?  Anyhow, she’s not the problem.  It’s her boyfriend Cesaro’s best friend Sheamus.  Charlotte’s convinced I need to date him, but there’s no chemistry on my part with him.  She keeps encouraging him and he thinks he’s in some kind of romantic comedy or whatever and does stupid stuff to try to impress me. I’ve told him I’m not interested, but he just says he’ll prove he’s right for me.”

“That is a shitty situation, my friend,” Dean replied with a low whistle.

“Yeah, I know.  I’m sure he’s a fine person, but he can’t seem to understand “no” and it makes me uncomfortable.  He seems to not take me seriously, like I don’t know what I want and it pisses me off.”

“I know the type.  Meatheads with their alpha male bullshit.”

“Exactly!  It’s like as long as I’m not in a relationship, he sees me as fair game.”

“So get a boyfriend,” Dean said with a shrug.

Seth blushed and muttered, “Yeah, cause it’s that simple.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?  Just shake your skinny-jeans wearing ass at some guy you like.”

Seth’s mouth made an “o” shape, but no words came out.  Dean laughed uproariously.

Before Seth could recover, Dean pressed on.  “I could warn him off you, if it would help,” he offered.

“What?” was all Seth could think to say, blinking at Dean in confusion.

“I’m going to be at the festival.  I’ll come up while he’s there, act like we have a thing and see if that makes him back off.”

Seth turned an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible, and wished the floor would swallow him.

“Dean, no, you don’t have to do that.”

“Seth, I’m going to graduate because of you.  If I can repay you a little by getting this guy off your back…” he trailed off.

Seth thought for a moment.  It would definitely be a relief for Sheamus to back off.

“What would you do?” he asked cautiously.

“Piss on you to mark my territory, of course,” Dean said with an impish smile.

“That’s disgusting,” Seth said, wrinkling his nose.

Dean laughed too loudly and several people in the tutoring center looked around in irritation.

Seth shushed him quickly.

“I didn’t mean it literally, dude,” Dean said, amusement dancing in his blue eyes.

“I know, I know, just don’t get us in trouble!” Seth replied urgently.

“Oh, you don’t want me to be loud?  Get us kicked out?” Dean said in a teasing tone that lilted a fraction louder at the end.

“Dean, please!”

“Say you’ll let me help and I’ll be good.”  
  
“Ok, fine, just stop it!”

Dean sat back with an angelic look on his face, though it didn’t look like it quite fit.

Dean was Seth’s last session that evening, so they walked out together.  Seth pulled a lollipop out of his bag and started unwrapping it.

“So, how will this work?” Seth asked, “What’s the plan?”

“Plan?” said Dean, as though trying to learn a foreign word.  “I’ll find you at the festival, show you’re mine, dude backs off, problem solved.”

“That’s not a plan!  How will you know where to find us?  What time?  What will you actually do?” Seth demanded, rapid-fire.

Dean grinned at him, spreading his open hands, “Improvise.”  With that, he reached out and took the lollipop out of Seth’s hand and popped it in his own mouth.  Seth rolled his eyes and grabbed another for himself.

“D’you, like, get these in bulk or what?” Dean asked.

Seth was momentarily thrown by the sudden change of topic.  “Umm, I like them,” he said around the one in his mouth.

“Every time I see you, you’re suckin’ on one of these,” Dean said, taking the lollipop out of his mouth and studying it closely.

“Every time?  I never have them in the tutoring center.”

“Yeah, when I see you around campus and stuff.”

Seth pulled up short.  “I’ve never seen you around campus.”

“Cause you’ve always got your face shoved in some book or you’re walking around like you’re not seeing anything cause you’re thinkin’ so hard about stuff.”

“Oh.  Well, say something next time.”

“Will do,” said Dean, replacing the lollipop in his mouth, “See you Saturday!”

He strode off before Seth could respond.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday came and Seth rode with Charlotte and Cesaro to the music festival. 

“Sheamus is going to meet us there,” Charlotte said with a wink from the front seat.

Seth moaned, “Give it a rest, Charlotte, I’m not interested.”

“Sure, sure,” Charlotte said with a smirk.

Seth ignored her and went back to checking band times and stages on his phone.  He was creating a mental list of each band he wanted to see, when they were playing and on which stage so he could get through the day in the most efficient manner.

Soon, they arrived, waited in the interminable line and made it into the festival proper.  When Sheamus found them, he tried to sling an arm around Seth, but Seth stepped away with a glare.  Sheamus just laughed at him condescendingly and shook his head.  After about an hour and three lollipops, he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders from behind and a body pressed against him.  He stiffened in surprise at the sudden intrusion.

“Hey, beautiful,” he heard Dean murmur into his ear. 

Seth’s heart was about to beat out of his chest, but he struggled to relax into Dean’s embrace.  Acting.  It was all acting. 

Charlotte, Cesaro and Sheamus were staring at them in shock. 

Seth tipped his head back to rest on Dean’s shoulder and nuzzled his jaw.  “Hey,” he replied around his lollipop.

Dean’s body went a little tense as he did and Seth hoped he hadn’t pushed too far.  He just wanted to make sure this looked realistic so it would work.

“Umm, Seth, who is this?” Charlotte asked in a shrill voice.

Seth looked up at her and felt Dean do the same.  Dean moved around to stand on Seth’s right side, wrapping an arm around his waist and splaying his hand possessively on Seth’s hip, his thumb hooked into the waistband of Seth’s jeans.  Seth felt as though his entire universe suddenly centered on the spot on his abdomen where Dean’s skin was touching him.  He swallowed hard.

Seth pulled his lollipop out of his mouth.

“Dean, this is my stepsister Charlotte, her boyfriend Cesaro and his friend Sheamus.”

From the corner of his eye, he could see Dean nod at each of them in turn.

“Char, this is my…friend Dean,” he finished, not quite sure whether the title “friend” would be sufficient.  He replaced his lollipop as he heard Dean laugh.  This wasn’t Dean’s normal laugh, oh no.  This laugh was…seductive and masculine.  It was a laugh that made Seth _want_ in a way that was very inappropriate for a public venue.  Seth tried to steady his breathing.

“Oh, I’m your _friend_ , now, am I?  Well, _friend_ , am I going to see you tonight?” Dean asked in a husky, yet slightly hopeful, tone that made completely clear what sort of liaison he had in mind.  He’d shifted around to face Seth and now had all four fingers of both hands tucked into Seth’s waistband, pulling Seth’s lower body towards Dean’s.

“Yes,” Seth replied too quickly.

Dean pulled his right fingers out of Seth’s waistband, dragging the backs of his knuckles up Seth’s abdomen a little as he reached up to remove the lollipop from Seth’s mouth, placing it in his own mouth instead.  Seth couldn’t have looked away from Dean’s face if he’d wanted to. 

Dean took the lollipop out of his mouth, dragging it against his lips.

“Even better, you could just come with me now,” he suggested, resting the lollipop against Seth’s lips. 

Seth nodded, not able to speak, and he sucked the lollipop back into his mouth, tasting cherry plus Dean on it. 

Dean’s face broke into a huge grin.  “Let’s go,” he said, pulling his other hand out of Seth’s waistband and grabbing his hand.

Seth spared a glance over at Charlotte, Cesaro and Sheamus.  “Um, later,” he said, leaving them standing there and letting Dean pull him along.  Dean tugged him through the crowd, out the exit and to the back of the parking lot.  They came to a flat black 1970 Chevelle and Dean pressed him against it, tipping Seth’s head back and hungrily kissing his neck.  Seth moaned and the lollipop fell from his mouth to the ground.

“Fuck, Dean,” Seth gasped, “I…don’t….I don’t….think they can see us anymore.”

Dean ground his pelvis against Seth’s and Seth could tell he was as hard as Seth was.  Dean pulled back from Seth’s neck.

“What?” he rasped in confusion.

“You, you don’t have to, if you don’t want….” Seth trailed off.

Dean rubbed himself lewdly against Seth.  “Does it feel like I don’t want this?  Fucking wanted this, you, since I saw you.”

Hearing Dean say it, say that someone like him could want Seth, it sent Seth into a frenzy.  He pulled Dean to him and kissed him for the first time.  Dean kissed aggressively, but Seth gave back the same.

“We, we can’t, here, Dean,” Seth managed to get out between kisses.  Dean stopped suddenly and shuddered.

“Yeah, fuck, you’re right.  Get in the car.”

Dean pulled his body away from Seth with obvious effort.  Seth all but ran around the car to get in the passenger side as Dean got in the driver’s seat and started it.  Dean reached over and pulled Seth across the bench seat to sit as close as possible.

Seth kissed Dean hard one last time to get himself through the drive.  Drive to wherever.  Seth didn’t even care where they were going.

“Fuck, don’t do that again until we get home or I swear I’ll pull off down the next dirt road I see,” Dean said with a groan.

He floored it leaving the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

They didn’t talk during the drive.  Seth curled up against Dean’s side with Dean’s arm around him.  Soon, Dean was pulling the car into a space in front of an apartment building.  He pulled Seth out the driver’s side door behind him, unwilling to let go even long enough for him to get out of the other side of the car.  Seth followed him up to the second floor and noticed Dean’s hand shaking a bit as he fit the key into the lock.  He shoved Seth in the door, slamming it behind them and pressing Seth up against it to kiss him again.

Dean’s hands came up under Seth’s shirt, moving over his chest and waist and then around his back to pull him close.  Seth’s hands were tangled in Dean’s hair and they kissed until they were both gasping for air.  Dean pulled back enough to grab Seth’s shirt and tear it over his head, nearly knocking Seth’s glasses off.  Then, Dean’s mouth was everywhere.  Seth felt completely overwhelmed as Dean explored his clavicle and sternum, laved and bit both his nipples and started kissing down his abdomen.  Dean slowly dropped to his knees in front of Seth.  He rubbed his face against the bulge in Seth’s jeans and Seth very nearly embarrassed himself right then.  Dean flicked open his fly and shucked the pants and underwear down Seth’s hips.  With no warning or uncertainty, he took Seth’s hard cock into his mouth and sucked.  Seth thought his knees were going to buckle as Dean set a fast pace that had him gasping a warning that he was going to come only minutes later.  He came hard in Dean’s mouth, pressed up against his front door.  Dean swallowed, then helped Seth remove his shoes and finish pulling off his jeans.  Surprisingly, Seth didn’t feel at all self-conscious standing completely naked in front of a fully clothed Dean who had just given him the best blow job of his life.  Seth pulled Dean’s jacket off and tossed it onto the arm of the couch.  Then, he shoved Dean down onto the couch, straddling him and tugging at his shirt.  Dean helped him get it off and it sailed over the end of the couch to end up somewhere out of sight.

Seth sucked and bit at Dean’s neck and worked his way down, sliding to the floor in front of him.  He opened Dean’s jeans and pushed them down enough to give him access to what he sought.  He took just the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, like a lollipop.  Dean moaned as Seth took more of him in and sucked.  After only a few bobs of his head, he felt Dean push him off.  He sat back and looked at Dean.

“Wanna fuck you,” Dean ground out through gritted teeth.  Seth nodded and pulled off Dean’s boots, helping him to slough off his jeans.  Dean stood and pulled Seth to his feet, their bodies pressed together.  Seth could feel himself starting to stir again already at the taste of Dean and himself mixed in their kisses.  Dean pulled him through a door, into a bedroom and onto a bed in short order.  From a bedside table, he produced a bottle of lube and condom.  Seth lay back against the pillow and bent his knees as Dean poured lube on his fingers.  He inserted one into Seth and Seth gasped.  Dean lay next to him, kissing his chest as he fingered him, adding a second finger and scissoring back and forth.  A third finger came next and Seth relaxed and enjoyed the thorough finger fucking.

“You ready?” Dean asked.

Seth nodded, though he whined a bit when Dean’s fingers left him.  Dean put on the condom and added more lube.  He positioned himself and pressed just inside Seth.  Seth hissed and tried to press down against him, but Dean held him still.  Dean single-mindedly fucked into him and pressed a tiny bit deeper with each thrust.  Seth watched Dean’s face.  His eyes were closed and he was biting his lip so hard Seth thought he was going to draw blood.  Slowly, he fully entered Seth.  Once he was completely in, Dean stilled for a moment to let Seth adjust.  His eyes opened and he stared down at Seth with a look Seth had never seen before.  Dean kissed him as he started moving, finding the angle that pleased Seth most.  Seth was fully hard again.

“Fuck, Dean, harder,” Seth gasped.

“Don’t wanna hurt you,” Dean ground out.

“Not gonna break.  Fucking do it.  Fuck me,” Seth begged.

As though hearing Seth beg was exactly what he needed, Dean began slamming into him in earnest, driving hard as though he’d fuck Seth through the mattress.  Seth couldn’t contain his own moans and gasps and other noises.  He fisted his hands in the sheet and moved his hips with Dean’s thrusts.  Some part of Seth’s brain knew he’d have bruises in the shape of Dean’s fingers on his hips the next day, but he relished it, the idea of being marked up by Dean.  Seth’s second orgasm was close.  He released the sheet with one hand and gripped himself.  Dean was staring at him again and he couldn’t take his eyes off Dean again.  After only a few strokes, Seth came all over his chest and when he clenched, it sent Dean over the edge into his own orgasm with one last hard thrust and a wordless cry.

Dean collapsed atop Seth, smearing his come on them and breathing hard.  They just lay like that for a long while, Dean pulling his softening cock and condom out of Seth gently.  He rolled to the side so Seth wasn’t being crushed and tucked his face into the crook of Seth’s neck.  Seth knew he shouldn’t fall asleep like this, without showering, but he just couldn’t help it. 

When they woke, still wound up in each other, Dean said, “Shower?”

“Yeah,” said Seth, his voice broken from sleep and sex.

They went into the bathroom and cleaned up, kissing gently now and washing each other. 

When they’d toweled off, Dean led Seth back into the bedroom, pulling the comforter up over the sheets and lying down atop it.  He pulled Seth down with him, so Seth draped himself over Dean’s chest comfortably.  Dean petted Seth’s damp hair back from his face.

“So,” Seth began, though he didn’t know exactly how to finish that thought.

“Yeah,” Dean replied with a small chuckle.

They lay there for a long time and, for once, Seth didn’t try to create a plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
